mission en montagne
by ayamie-chan
Summary: Après une nouvelle démolition causée par la team Natsu, Makarof interdit aux cinq mages de repartir tous ensembles en mission. Natsu propose alors a Lucy de partir seulement tous les deux. Mais comme d'habitude avec ces deux mages, tout ne se passera pas comme prévue... mais est-ce vraiment si mal?


**Salut! ^.^**

 **Voila une nouvelle histoire Nalu tout droits sortie de mon imagination**

 **les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (dommage)**

* * *

Année X792, un an s'est écoulé depuis la victoire de Fairy tail au tournoi de la magie. Magnolia coule des jours calmes après avoir réparé les dégâts causés par les dragons qui avaient traversé la porte du temps. Aucune menace ne vient assombrir le ciel… enfin bien sûr si on met de côté les destructions incessante causer par l'équipe de meilleurs mage de Fairy tail. Erza, Grey, Natsu Lucy et Happy, qui avaient repris leurs missions en équipe, n'avaient rien perdu de leur habitude de tout détruire. Ce jour-là, ils étaient justement dans le bureau de Makarof après avoir (encore) détruit le port d'Argeon.

 _-Les enfants ce n'est pas possible ! Vous détruisez toujours vos lieux de mission ! Et moi je me fais encore remonter les bretelles par le conseil de la magie !_

 _-Mais le vieux ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est le glaçon qui a critiqué mes cheveux !_ s'écria Natsu.

 _-T'as un problème l'allumette ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si on se fait toujours repérer à cause des ta teinture rose !_

 _-C'est naturelle espèce d'exhibitionniste ! Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?_

 _-Et ça recommence…_ Soupira Lucy

 _-Assez !_ S'énerva Makarof _. Le conseil menace de tous vous jeter en prison si vous continuer ainsi !_

Cette menace eu le même effet qu'une Erza en colère sur les deux mages.

 _-Attendez ! Vous êtes sérieux maitre ?_ demanda celle-ci.

 _-Malheureusement oui ! Vous avez dévasté une grande partie d'Argeon, ainsi que d'autres villes partout sur Earthland vous êtes vraiment intenable ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que vous ne partirez plus en mission tous ensembles pendant ces trois prochains mois._

 _-Quoi !_ S'écrièrent-ils en cœur !

 _-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, et ma décision est prise ! Vous pouvez sortir maintenant._

Les mages retournèrent dans la salle commune de la guilde. Erza décida de partir aussitôt en S-quest tandis que Natsu et Grey se rejetait la faute l'un sur l'autre et avaient déclenché une nouvelle bagarre général et Happy alla tenter sa chance auprès de Carla en lui offrant un poisson. Lucy elle, alla s'installer à sa place habituelle au bar pour discuter avec Mirajane.

 _-Comment je vais faire pour payer mon loyer si je ne plus partir en mission avec Natsu et les autres !_

 _-Tu pourrais essayer une mission toute seule, ça te changerais !_

 _-C'est vrais mais je n'ai jamais fait de mission sans Natsu depuis que je suis arrivé à la guilde._

 _-C'est vrais… Justement, comment ça va entre lui et toi ?_ demanda innocemment la barmaid.

 _-Mais, Mi… Mirajane qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu… tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Natsu et moi !_ _On est juste coéquipier_ , répondit Lucy en rougissant.

 _-Tu es sûr parce que tu as l'air bien plus proche de lui que ce que tu dis._

 _-Tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi Mira ! Je rentre chez moi, je verrais pour partir en mission seul dès demain._ Dit Lucy encore rouge.

Elle se leva et quitta précipitamment la salle pour retourner chez elle, tout en méditant sur les paroles de Mirajane, qu'elle savait beaucoup plus juste que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu l'admettre devant la magicienne du take over.

Elle arriva chez elle et alla s'allonger sur son lit mais sentis une masse sous elle. Elle se releva en laissant échapper un cri mais se calma en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Natsu qui était de nouveau venu squatter chez elle. Elle le regarda plusieurs minute, il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait et qu'il ne détruisait pas tout. Et oui, elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de lui, elle l'avait réalisé depuis un bout de temps… Mais c'était son coéquipier et son meilleur ami et s'il ne l'aimait pas elle ne voulait pas perdre ce lien qui les unissait. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et donna un grand coup de pied au dragon slayer pour le faire sortir de son lit.

 _-Natsu, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dormir dans mon lit !_

 _-Mais Luce, ton lit est vraiment confortable et en plus il sent bon comme toi._ Répondit Natsu avec son air enfantin.

 _-Je m'en moque de ça ! Et puis comment tu peux être arrivé dans ma chambre avant moi alors que quand j'ai quitté la guilde tu étais encore en train de te battre contre Grey ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ?_ répondit la blonde en rougissant

 _-Parce que je suis plus rapide que toi bien sûr. Et puis c'est évident, je suis là parce qu'on part en mission tous les deux !_

 _-Mais… Le maître nous a interdit de travailler ensemble tu te rappel ?_

 _-Bah, il a dit que notre équipe ne devait pas partir il n'a pas dit que l'on ne pouvait pas en faire une tout es deux, et puis, ça va être amusant !_

 _-Alors d'accord, tu as déjà choisi une mission ?_

 _-Oui, elle n'est pas trop dure, comme ça on n'a pas besoin de Happy et on peut partir tous les deux entre meilleur amis !_

 _-Oui, bien sûr… entre meilleur amis…_ marmonna la constellationiste.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre dans le mont Akobe. La mission consistait à récupérer de la glace qui ne fondait jamais et de la ramener à Magnolia. Le vent soufflait assez fort et Lucy se décida à attacher ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos, en une longue tresse. Natsu la regarda faire, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Ses cheveux longs lui allaient vraiment bien. Elle se retourna vers lui et il détourna le regard vers les montagnes, se remémorant leur première mission ici tous les deux, quand ils étaient venu récupérer Macao. Elle avait été capturée par un balcan des neiges après s'être enfermé dans Horologium. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis et elle ne passait plus son temps à se cacher dans son horloge parlante. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire avec son air enfantin, il savait très bien ce qu'était l'amour. Il l'avait ressenti pour Lisanna quand ils étaient petits, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour sa coéquipière était encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette époque. Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Tout simplement pour ne pas briser leur amitié, car il était certain qu'elle le trouvait trop gamin et qu'il faisait trop de dégât pour vouloir sortir avec lui. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de la constellationiste qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient y aller. Il fit un petit signe de tête pour approuver et ils se mirent en marche. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence, que la salamandre fini par rompre :

 _-Dit Luce, si quelqu'un à la guilde, Grey par exemple, te proposait de sortir avec lui… Tu accepterais ?_

 _-Natsu !_ S'étrangla la blonde. _C'est quoi cette question ? Et puis en quoi ça te concerne ?_

 _-Je voulais juste savoir, t'énerve pas !_

Ils repartirent en silence et marchèrent quelques minutes que Lucy ne le rompe à son tour.

 _-Non…_

 _-Quoi ?_ demanda Natsu.

 _-Si Grey me demandait de sortir avec lui je lui dirais non._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna le dragon slayer

 _-Tout simplement… Et bien… parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un._ Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Natsu détourna la tête… alors, elle aimait quelqu'un, heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, mais ça lui faisait quand même drôlement mal de savoir ça, comme si un vide profond venait de se creuser dans son cœur. Lucy, elle s'interrogeait sur le comportement étrange de son ami depuis leur arrivée au mont. D'abord, il détourne le regard quand elle essaie de le croiser et maintenant, ces questions sur ses sentiments ? Les deux mages étaient profondément perdus dans leurs pensées et ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils passaient sur une zone de glace fragile, qui, bien sûr, céda sous leurs poids. Ils se mirent alors à chuter et Natsu attrapa Lucy dans ses bras pour amortir sa chute. Le choc du sol les étourdis et ils mirent quelques secondes à remarquer dans quelle position ils étaient : Lucy étaient allonger dans les bras de Natsu, ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassaient. C'était un accident bien sûr, mais ils se mirent tous les deux à rougir d'un coup et Lucy recula vivement en bégayant des excuses, assise par terre. Natsu tourna simplement la tête, ses rougeurs disparaissant rapidement.

 _-Regarde Luce !_ S'exclama-t-il, _comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. On a réussi, on a trouvé la glace qui ne fond pas ! Je m'occupe de récupérer ce dont on a besoin_ !

Elle ne répondit pas le laissant faire. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient chaudes et douce, elle avait adoré l'embrasser. Mais vu la réaction de Natsu, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle… Elle avait bien fait de ne pas lui dire de qui elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais ça faisait vraiment mal de se sentir rejeter comme ça.

 _-Aller Luce, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut on peut rentrer !_ Dit alors Natsu en lui tournant le dos

 _-D'accord, allons-y._

Elle se releva et étouffa un cri de douleur, elle regarda sa cheville elle enflait et tournait au bleu. Elle tenta de ne rien montrer à Natsu et le suivit en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas prendre appui sur sa cheville douloureuse. Natsu se servit de son odorat pour trouver la sortit de la grotte où ils étaient et finis par défoncer un mur et ils arrivèrent à l'air libre. N'ayant plus rien pour s'appuyer s'effondra au bout de deux pas en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Natsu se retourna aussitôt et vit sa partenaire à terre, il se précipita à ses côté et remarqua aussitôt que sa cheville avait beaucoup gonflé et il comprit que ça avait dû arriver pendant leur chute et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

 _-Natsu, ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas une blessure grave, laisse-moi quelques secondes pour me remettre debout et on pourra y aller._

 _-Tu es sûr ?_

 _-Oui, si je te le dit ! Allons-y !_

 _-D'accord, mais tu prends appuis sur moi._

Elle acquiesça et ils repartirent tous les deux Lucy le bras passé autour du cou de Natsu pour avancer, lui ne la quittait pas des yeux, il voyait son visage se couvrir de sueur sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour combattre la douleur dès que son pied touchait le sol. Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq mettre et se baissa devant elle pour lui présenter son dos.

 _-Monte,_ lui ordonna-t-il.

 _-Natsu, ça va, ne t'en fait pas._ Répondit-elle en laissant échapper une grimace de douleur qui ôtait toute crédibilité à ses paroles.

 _-Monte, tu tiens la glace et je te porte. On rentrera plus vite comme ça._

Lucy grimpa sur le dos de Natsu passa les bras autour du cou de Natsu et pris le morceau de glace éternelle dans ses bras tandis que Natsu passait ses main sous ses cuisse pour la porter. Elle se laissa aller sur son dos, il sentait bon la braise et le feu de bois.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la guilde après avoir récupéré leur récompense. Natsu amena Lucy chez elle et Wendy vint s'occuper de sa cheville, elle lui conseilla de ne pas marcher pendant les prochains jours et elle devrait aller mieux. Quand elle fut partit, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Natsu regardait intensément la femme qu'il aimait.

 _-Pardon Luce,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse Natsu, tu n'as rien fait de mal !_

 _-Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu t'étais blessé après notre chute je n'ai pas fait attention à toi… je suis_ _vraiment désolé. C'est juste… que j'étais tellement jaloux que tu aimes quelqu'un que je n'ai pas pensé que tu avais pu te blesser._

 _-Ce n'est pas ta faute… Attend, tu as bien dis que tu étais jaloux, mais de qui et pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que, voilà… Je voulais te dire que… Enfin je ne veux pas briser notre amitié mais je dois te le dire… Je t'aime Lucy Heartfillia ! C'est pour ça que j'étais jaloux que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre !_

 _-Mais Natsu, qui t'as dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _-Toi ! Tu as dit que tu dirais non si une personne de la guilde te demandait de sortir avec lui._

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai dit que je dirais non si c'était Grey parce que c'est toi que j'aime !_ répondit-elle en rougissant de son aveu.

Natsu resta abasourdie quelques instants : sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de lui comme lui d'elle. Il se pencha alors en avant, doucement et avec hésitation, et pausa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui contenait tout leur amour puis ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène tout les deux heureux de s'être avouer leur amour. Natsu se pencha alors à l'oreille de sa petite amie et lui murmura :

 _-Et maintenant j'ai le droit de dormir dans ton lit ?_


End file.
